bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Thankful in Woodland Valley (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Thankful in Woodland Valley", Season 4, episode 12, 132nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song) and What's That Smell? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha. It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to Get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Now Let's See what's in the mail Today. A Turkey? In the Mail? Bear talks about what Thanksgiving is about, So Much to Be Thankful For and What Do You Think? {The word "Thanksgiving" in a different colored font. It is now orange.} {An animated turkey in the oven is shown with a timer next to it.} {Some animated cranberry sauce is shown plastered on a can.} {An animated picture of a pumpkin pie from "Falling for Fall" shows up as a piece.} {Animated pictures include gravy, chicken wings and stuffing are shown on the screen.} Bear: And anything that you are thankful for and when I am thankful in the Big Blue House, but that doesn't mean you aren't even thankful to what it means. Woke up this morning I couldn't wait to start my holiday And I'm so glad that Thanksgiving's here To have the chance to say Thanks for the stuffing and pumpkin pie Thanks for the meal, that's in store Thanks for the sun up there in the sky So much to be thankful for Thanks for the honey and thanks for the bees Buzzing outside my front door and I'm sure Tutter says thanks for cheese So much to be thankful for My kitchen window makes me glad I'm grateful for my friends When I think of the good times That I've had The thank-yous never end! So thanks for the beautiful things that I love Thanks for the waves on the shore Thanks for the twinkling stars up above So much to be thankful for And thanks for this house in the color blue Who could ask for anything more? And thanks for the wonderful visit from you! So much to be thankful for So much to be thankful for What Do You Think? Bear Reads the Instructions / Ojo Couldn't Invite Over for Thanksgiving / Helping Treelo Make the Turkey Bear Thank you Ojo For all you've tried to do Thanks for caring so much And just for being you Ojo (But Bear) I wanted this to be The best day in history Bear But don't you worry Everything will be okay Ojo (It will?) Treelo (Surely adjacent!) Bear (Now Ojo) It really doesn't matter in the least Ojo You mean this is supposed to be a Thanksgiving feast? Treelo (Why, yes) Bear (You two are yeses) And it's not who does the most To be a gracious host That makes this such a special holiday Ojo But I tried to make Thanksgiving All that you could want and more Bear Just being with the ones I love That's what I'm thankful for Ojo (Oh, Bear!) It's wonderful to have this chance to spend Thanksgiving with my friends Bear Thanksgiving with Bear, Treelo and Ojo Thanksgiving with my / her friends Bear: C'mon, guys. Let's go put that turkey in the oven. Ojo: Good eye, Bear. {cuts to kitchen} Bear: {shuts the oven} There. Ojo: So? What are you thankful for, Bear? Bear: This Thanksgiving, I am thankful to the sense of my smell. (long pause) Also, my turkey's in the oven. Good luck, guys! Ojo: Good luck, Bear! (exits) Treelo: Bah-bah. Bear: Bye, Treelo. Thanks for the tip of the Thanksgiving turkey! Shadow's Story Bear: I also like making the turkey for Thanksgiving. (hears a laugh) Hey. Did you hear that? (puts hand in his ear and hears another laugh) That sounds like Shadow. (scratches his forehead) Where should I start? (exits the kitchen and hears a third laugh) Yep. That sounds like Shadow, all right. But maybe if we look real hard, and start out a thankful song, she'll might appear. Ready? (starts singing) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (touches circle and raises his foot) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (heads out to the living room) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is... (peeks) Shadow? ♪ (camera pans to right) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (There is no response.) Shadow! (looks at the floor until Shadow appears under the horse picture and laughs) Bear: (turns to her and jumps) Shadow, there you are. Happy Thanksgiving. So what were you doing here? Shadow: Oh, well I'm just... (stretches his arms) balancing the breeze of the leafy wind. Bear: That sounds like fun! So Shadow, do you have time for a story for us today? Shadow: Oh, that is much of a Thanksgiving story; Bear. Watch... and learn. (glitter shines) Shadow: Squanto was a member of the Wampanoag tribe Squanto: Hi! And what a tribe it was. Shadow: He lived in New England before the pilgrims arrived Squanto: Yahoo! *runs fast to the shore* Shadow: When they came, it's for the shame, for they couldn't plant or hunt game Pilgrim: What do we do now? Shadow: Squanto led him a helpful hand Squanto: Here, let me help you. Shadow: He taught them how to live on the land Squanto: Just follow me! *they follow Squanto* Shadow: How to plant corn, seeds and pumpkins Squanto: Put the seed right in there. Shadow: (talking) How to hunt, *Squanto hushes the pilgrims to hunt the moose* and fish Pilgrim: And that was something! Shadow: (reading) When the harvest cane got full, there was plenty of food for all. The Pilgrims are grateful Squanto showed them how to make a living Pilgrim: We like to invite your tribe to our royal feast. Shadow: Which became the first Thanksgiving. All Indians and Pilgrims: Happy Thanksgiving! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That's a great story. So, Shadow, what are you thankful for? Shadow: Well, this Thanksgiving: I am thankful for falling leaves and glowing pumpkins. Also, I'll send in a little piece of pumpkin pie. Bear: Save 'em for me. Shadow: Anytime, Bear. Well, I'm off. If you can't wait to hear another story, (sing-song) I bet you won't find me! (waves her hand and disappears) Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Enjoy the fun of being thankful! (hears a beep) Hey. Looks like it's done. Come on. The Thanksgiving Invitation Thanks for the stuffing and pumpkin pie Thanks for the meal, that's in store Thanks for the sun up there in the sky So much to be thankful for Thanks for the honey and thanks for the bees Buzzing outside my front door and this mouse would like to say thanks for cheese So much to be thankful for Thanks for this house in the color blue Who could ask for anything more? And thanks for the wonderful visit from you! So much to be thankful for So much to be thankful for Talk with Luna and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to Bear turning off the kitchen light.} Bear: Ah, what a wonderful Thanksgiving day we've had. (checks the view) And it looks like everything in the Big Blue House is turned back to normal. (to the audience) Let's go see Luna. Come on. (cuts to balcony) Bear: Ah, there she is. Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic Inside) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) But by the way, let the crew manage to make our food to another feast this year. So I'll say it to you, happy Thanksgiving. Bye. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts